


Human

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: to be completed... [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Android Ethics, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Oops, Unethical practices, based on another fic on here, i’m not even finished yet!, sorry zane, this ended up really long, this took me so long to finish!, zane whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: The Ninja had split up to look at the various exhibits from some of Ninjago’s top engineers. Zane and Kai had been making their way down an aisle when the Nindroid caught sight of a very familiar engineer’s insignia on one of the exhibits.No, it couldn’t be, she was still in prison for unethical practices and experimentation.
Series: to be completed... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cause I'm Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410579) by [Toothlessturtle21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21). 



> Based on that s11 scene where a mirror shows Nya, Lloyd, and Zane's worst fears. Based on the song Human by Christina Perri.

The Ninja and Wu were at Ninjago’s annual Technology and Robotics Showcase, having to make a ‘very unnecessary’ appearance, in Kai’s words. But hey, they got free admission.

They had all split up to look at the various different exhibits from some of Ninjago’s top roboticists.

Zane and Kai had been making their way down an aisle when the Nindroid caught sight of a  _ very _ familiar roboticist’s insignia on one of the exhibits.

_ No, it couldn’t be, she was still in prison for unethical practices and treatment. _

Then the figure who had been standing by the exhibit turned to face in his direction and Zane saw  _ her  _ face, the same disfigured one with cybernetic implants covering most of her face, Doctor Elaine Cyber.

Kai, who had gone off to look at another exhibit had turned around to see the Nindroid seemingly frozen in place, staring at something or someone.

“Zane? You okay?” he asked.

At the sound of his brother’s voice, Zane was brought back to the present.

“I am...functioning,” His response was worrying to the Fire Elementalist; Zane’s voice was of an even, robotic tone and the fact that he had said ‘functioning’ instead of ‘fine’ or any other variation was worrisome.

Now that Kai’s voice had brought him back to the present, out of his surprise of seeing Cyber again, Zane noticed that Wu was talking with her, unaware of what the lady had done in the past.

He hoped she hadn’t seen him, or at the very least, didn’t recognize him as they both turned out of the aisle and met up with the rest of the Ninja.

The rest of the day passed by faster than usual, or so it seemed.

Until…

“We will have a visitor tomorrow,” Wu told his students when they were all gathered around the table to eat.

“Who is it, Master Wu?” Zane asked, he had no need to eat so he didn’t.

“Doctor Elaine Cyber, an experienced roboticist. She ha-” He didn’t hear the rest of what Wu was saying as he stopped listening.

* * *

Later that night, Nya was tinkering with a random piece of tech when Lloyd knocked on the open door and entered.

“You know how Doctor Cyber’s coming here tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Nya didn’t take her eyes off what she was working on.

“Well, she’s not all good,” This time, the girl did turn around, to raise an eyebrow at her brother.

“She like, believes that androids can’t be sentient and exist to serve humans,”

“And why does this matter-“ Nya made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth as it dawned on her, “Dammit, Zane,” she cursed under her breath.

“Yeah, do you think she knows about him being an android?”

“We have to assume that she does. What are we going to do tomorrow?” asked Lloyd.

“Just - just keep an eye out, and please do interfere if it doesn’t go too..well,” she told him, returning to her work.

* * *

The next day, Doctor Cyber arrived just before lunch.

Zane, who had just started putting together lunch and had not heard her arrival and therefore, was late, although only by a few minutes.

“Sorry I am late,” Zane said as he entered the room and took his spot next to Kai in the courtyard. The other Ninja didn’t say anything.

Master Wu and Doctor Cyber entered the Spinjitzu Monastery.

“My apologies for the long climb, this height ensures us some privacy,” said Wu.

“It’s quite alright. If anyone should understand, it’s me,” Cyber told the old Master.

She then turned her attention to the assembled Ninja and greeted them all by name until she skipped over Zane, like he didn’t even exist.

Nya sent Lloyd a look that said, “That’s not a good start,” The Green Ninja just nodded once in answer.

He had a feeling that today wouldn’t be good for Zane, so did Nya apparently.

Wu dismissed them in a few minutes, which was really odd as they usually didn’t do that and could just leave the room whenever they wanted as long as they weren’t training.

Zane was the last one to leave and before he could get out the door, he was called to stay.

“Not you, robot,” Cyber sneered as she grabbed his arm and jerked him back from the doorway. She roughly pushed him down onto the floor.

Zane knew that he would be easily able to get away but the moment that Cyber had grabbed his arm, old not-so-pleasant memories made themselves known to him, effectively freezing him in place.

Wu was nowhere to be seen, oddly enough.

“I’ve read so much about your new ‘upgrades’ and reckoned that it was time to see them for myself,” Cyber told him as she took a switchblade and cut away Zane’s shirt.

When she realized that he was neither saying anything in opposition or trying to get away, she announced, “You’re very quiet, you must still remember our last time together?”

Cyber forcefully popped open the Nindroid’s chest plate.

Suddenly, he felt hands (probably Wu’s) holding his shoulders down as she fiddled and played with the wires inside his chest panel which sent shivers throughout his body.

**_No! Stop!_ **

Cyber started disconnecting wires and slowly Zane started losing various bodily senses: vocals went first then sight but she stopped after that, leaving him with hearing and tactile receptors still active.

“I’ve read about how this thing rebuilt itself a few years ago with absolutely no blueprints and I just had to see it for myself,” Zane heard Cyber tell Wu.

Eventually, he realized what she was doing and attempted to get away from the roboticist who simply disconnected yet another wire which sent waves of pain throughout his body - she’d found the wires that linked to his pain receptors.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer


End file.
